


The One With the Coffee Shop

by vivalarhettsistance



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalarhettsistance/pseuds/vivalarhettsistance
Summary: It's winter time and the perfect weather for some coffee.For mysthicalsecretsanta2018





	1. Chapter 1

Link wasn't much of a fan of the winter. The frigid New York air burned his exposed cheeks, and his lips were left flaked and chapped, the copious amounts of lip balm unhelpful. It wasn't that he was as big of a fan of the summer, though. He didn't like to sweat, and it was much more difficult to shed what little he had on to cool off than it was to add another layer to warm up. He wrapped his coat tighter about him, shivering. He wished it were still autumn. There was something about it that made him smile. Something about the way the fallen leaves crunched beneath the soles of his shoes, the temperature was just right to where you could wear a sweater and some pants, and not sweat buckets. He loved autumn.

 

He turned the corner and opened the door to the coffee shop, sighing happily as soon as the blast of warm air hit him. He loved being there. He was a frequent customer there, familiar with the friendly staff, and a fan of their coffee. He liked the familiarity, and how it fit into his life's schedule. It was nice. 

 

It wasn't until he reached the counter that he noticed something different. The pretty blonde standing behind it was not the young woman Link had grown accustomed to. In her place stood an incredibly tall, incredibly attractive, man with- quite possibly- the most dazzling green eyes Link had ever seen. He wore the handsome smile on his face proudly, like the badge on his too-small apron, which read: 

 

“Rhett.”

 

Link tore his eyes from the name badge, when he heard the man's voice, to look back at the man's, Rhett's, face. He was still smiling.

 

“Rhett?”

“It's a pretty uncommon name. People can get stumped with it sometimes.”

“Yeah. That's not to say it isn't a good name, though. Because it is. A good name.” Link had no idea why he was rambling. Something had him a little, well, nervous. “My name's Link.”

“Link?” 

“Short for Lincoln.”

“Oh. Neat.”

“Yeah.”

“So.. What can I get for you today?” Link looked over his own shoulder, grateful there wasn't anyone behind him because, thanks to being distracted for that one minute, had, somehow, completely forgotten what he was going to order.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Rhett couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. He had practically already fallen for the brunette man, Link, that had stood before him, who was now seated at a small table for two, during his coffee order. He was unable to shake the piercing blue eyes from his mind. Not that he had necessarily wanted to.

 

He made the coffee, quietly humming to himself whilst his coworkers chatted amongst themselves. They could afford to do so, as the shop had been slow that day, save for a rude or demanding customer. It was nice to receive simple orders every now and then, just to spice things up with its normality.

 

Once the cup was slid through a cardboard sleeve, Rhett picked up his marker and marked the cup, then filled and topped the container. Instead of calling out Link's name, Rhett left the sanctity of the barista station, and brought the cup to Link's table, setting it down softly.

 

“Order up.” Rhett whispered, glad to see Link's blue eyes dart up from the cellphone and be quickly followed with a lopsided smile.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Have a good day.” Rhett turned on his heel and headed back to the barista station, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding once he was safe.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Link stood and grabbed his coffee, leaving the cafe and taking a sip from the travel cup every now and then. He decided to have a seat on a nearby bench, still so warm from the cafe that the cold wind had yet to bother him. The snow had begun to fall around him and the other pedestrians, who were either with other people or loners who were attempting to reach their destinations quickly. He wrapped his gloved hands about the warm cup, inhaling the vapors and taking in the lovely scent of his beverage, accompanied by the seemingly-distant sounds of the real world surrounding his person. He would have enjoyed having Rhett there next to him.

 

Once finished with his warm beverage, he stood to cross over to the nearest garbage can, but paused when he noticed something on his cup. His eyes widened and he let out a half gasp, half laugh due to his surprise. Scrawled beneath the four letters arranged to spell his name, were ten very important digits and a short message that made Link’s heart skip a beat:

 

“Love to know you.”


	2. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Stevie with a small nudge to push Link in the right direction

Link tapped a pen on his metal desk, sneaking quick glances from his office computer to the phone resting next to his mouse. He hadn't quite gathered the courage necessary to make the ever-important call or text that could practically decide his fate with the. barista that he had mett about an hour and a half ago. 

“What are you doing?” Asked a familiar voice from the cubicle next to Link's. Stevie, his coworker and confidante, stood, peering over the thin grey wall that separated the two of them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “I've watched you tap your pen on your desk for the past five minutes.”  
“You've just been watching me?”  
“Well, I attempted to ignore it, but I could hear it through the music playing in my headphones.”  
“Apologies for being obnoxious.”  
“Accepted. Now, what's bugging you? I'm assuming it's something to do with your calling someone, seeing as you've been glancing over nonstop.”  
“I met this… person at the coffee shop on my way here this morning. They gave me their number.”  
“Give 'em a chance and shoot them a text. It's not that hard. If you're not interested, you can tell them. And.. if you are, well, maybe you'll be a little less lonely.”

Link looked away, thinking of a counter argument. He didn't like to admit he was lonely, and was slightly offended that Stevie would point out something he tried incredibly hard to hide, but she was right. His mother was in North Carolina, and he had moved to New York years ago, escaping that small town and leaving everything behind to start a new life. He had graduated and gotten himself a job, had adopted a dog to be a little less alone. He had dated in the past, nothing too recent, and nothing stuck. He hadn't been entirely interested in any of them, even solely using some of them to feed into his most primal urges, but nothing more than that. Perhaps Stevie was correct. Perhaps he should give Rhett a chance, and stuff his nervousness down long enough to set up another meeting.

Stevie seemed to hit a nerve, watching Link furrow his brow and look down, grabbing his phone and beginning to type. She smiled to herself, sitting back down and continuing her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, and sorry it took so long to update. I'm onto the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Marley. I really really hope you like it, because this is actually my first RandL fic. Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy your new year! See ya later, home slice.


End file.
